Aucuns Mots
by Drowning Starfish
Summary: Wil looks to Rath for comfort. RathxWil


I don't own Fire Emblem...

No particular timeline...

* * *

Eliwood's army was fighting against Nergal's morphs, and all was going well. Both Lyn and Hector had recently promoted their status, along with many other fighters. Erk, Lucius, Raven, Guy, Florina, Rath, Wil, Sain, Kent, all of these people had used their respective crests and gained tremendous power. Their defense against the golden-eyed puppets was easy because of these powerful individuals, and very little assistance from a tactician was needed at this point.

Although the army already had many promoted units, the tactician Estelle liked to improve the skills of her soldiers. She would send in novice units to train them, even at this late point in the war. Estelle decided to send out Rebecca, who was still an inexperienced archer, because she was slightly dissatisfied with Wil's performance as a sniper lately. Estelle had thoughtlessly informed both Wil and Rebecca of this, with her cold and calculating voice. This caused both bow-users to be overly excited in the battle.

So when the fight had actually begun, both Wil and Rebecca fought in a frenzied manner, in hopes of gaining Estelle's favor. The two merely wanted to fight alongside their friends, and their actions in this battle would affect Estelle's decision. Forgetting their vulnerabilities as ranged fighters, they both put themselves in great danger to score a kill against the enemy.

The two were worrying the rest of the army, and they all curiously watched the hurricane of arrows, wondering what had caused this behavior. A general approached Wil, who feathered the morph in the middle of his face with one graceful stroke.

'Easy!' Wil thought. Rebecca however, was having trouble keeping up with Wil. When she grabbed her arrows, when she strung them and drew her steel bow, nothing was as fluid or quick as Wil.

'No! Why can't I take down anyone as easily as he! I need to move faster!' Rebecca worried, as she finished off a warrior with her third shot. She was too preoccupied with the enemies right in front of her, and disregarded all other directions where enemies could be lurking.

That's when it happened.

Everyone watched in horror. Wil turned around when he sensed the impending danger.

The blade rose, as if in slow motion, and fell with an earth shattering shriek.

Rebecca lay on the ground, blood pooling underneath her dying body.

"Forgive me... brother..." were Rebecca's last words as life escaped her mangled form. Everyone was shocked. All of the soldiers had teary eyes. Serra screamed with all her might, and Wil's face paled. This wasn't happening.

"Aah, what wonderful quintessence for Lord Nergal," said the morph that had killed Rebecca.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARDS!!" Wil yelled in a fiery rage, shooting any enemies in sight. The fight continued on, but the members were terrified, and no one had the will to carry on, seeing the cheery Rebecca fall in such a way. The rest of the battle was a blur, as Wil decimated the enemy troops.

* * *

Demon fang! Tiger rage! Raging beast!

Demon fang! Light spear! Super lightning blade!

* * *

Wil awoke on the back of Rath's horse, whom he'd grown accustomed to. Rath was leading the horse from the side while Wil lay on the saddle.

"Wh-What happened?" Wil asked in a daze. Rath looked at him, hurt in his eyes.

"Do you...forget? The battle..." it all came back to Wil, the competition, the death of his precious friend, his berserk attack against the enemies. The army had just arrived at their new camping destination when Wil fell off the horse, racked with grief. He curled up in a ball on the dirt, covering his head with his hands. Army members knowingly glanced at Wil, faces sympathetic.

"Wil? It'll...be okay," Rath comforted in a half-hearted voice, knowing he couldn't do anything to help his lover at the moment. He was startled when he heard a muffled scream from Wil, who then looked up at Rath, sobbing.

"IT WON'T BE OKAY!! My lungs are burning, my eyes are stinging, my heart is pounding, my head is throbbing, my body is aching!! SHE'S DEAD!! AND ITS ALL MY FAULT!!" Wil hollered, voice filled with despair, tears running wildly down his pained face. The sniper pounded at the ground, on his knees. He screamed once again. He screamed with a pain he'd never felt, until he couldn't scream anymore. Then he just kept crying and crying, until he was reduced to a whimper. Exhausted, Wil tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. His voice was gravelly and hoarse, and the only sound he could mutter was a pathetic whine. The army stared at him, shocked.

Rath grabbed the younger boy's chin, and lifted his face to his own. He wiped away his tears without a word, and carried Wil in his arms bridal style. He walked to their tent, and gently let the sniper down on the bedroll. Rath sat with Wil, not saying a word, simply holding him. Wil was too drained to cry any longer, but occasionally his body shook uncontrollably. During these times, the nomad pulled Wil onto his lap, and held the boy close to his chest, too tight to ever let go. They continued this way until morning came.

"Rath...thank you. I feel better now," Wil whispered, as his voice was still weak.

"It was...the only thing I could do," Rath said and captured Wil in a short kiss, fearing he was not ready for anything passionate at the moment.

"I...let's go outside for now," Wil requested. Hand in hand, the two left their tent. Soldiers passing by looked at Wil, feeling sad for the boy. No one would say anything to Wil, in fear of upsetting him. That is, until Estelle came running towards Wil in desperation.

"WIL! Oh Wil...I...I'm so sorry!! If only I had kept my mouth shut, if only I had been more aware, more sensitive," the tactician fell to her knees, in front of a silent Wil. Her eyes were puffy and red, as if she had been up all night, crying.

"Well, you weren't. And Rebecca's gone now. One day I'll find it in my heart to forgive you, but for now, just stop it, and leave me be. Louise can be your sniper for all I care," Wil said in an uncharacteristically stony monotone. His hard eyes stared down at Estelle in an icy resentment. This was not how Wil would normally behave. Granted, one of his best friends just died, but this is not how anyone had expected Wil to react. Rath turned to face his love.

SLAP

Everyone turned immediately, only to be shocked by the sight of Rath slapping Wil across the face. Wil gazed up at Rath's unflinching stare in shock.

"Wil. You don't mean any of that. This isn't you. Come back to me," Rath demanded in a harsh voice. Wil knew exactly what Rath was saying, as their bond was so strong, that only those two had understood what just happened. Wil hugged Rath briefly, muttering an apology, and was met by his boyfriend's loving eyes, who caressed Wil's struck cheek lovingly.

"R-Rath, you don't have to go that far-" Estelle stuttered, but was interrupted by Wil's hush. He then leaned down and pulled Estelle up. He gave her a shrug and a smile.

"Don't worry about lunatics like us. I doubt anybody will ever be able to understand our relationship!" Wil said playfully, "But I'm sorry for what I said just now. I might be a little mad, but it wasn't all of your fault. No one can be entirely blamed for things like this. But perhaps you should go apologize to someone else, like Lowen or Dart?" Wil was back to his normal self. Estelle walked away to confront Rebecca's brother and boyfriend.

Wil acted the same to everyone after that day, but at night he would still cry for the next month. During those nights, his true love Rath simply held him, with no words.

Also, Rath cried the night after he slapped Wil. He can hardly bear to see his little archer in pain. awwww...

* * *

Aucuns mots means 'No Words'. I hope. I haven't been taking French class very seriously lately...

Mehhh...was that bad? I lack confidence because:

1) I have no skill

2) I have no experience writing about death. I tried to draw from my own experiences of losing loved ones, but I fear that I didn't connect myself with Wil properly. I never have been an emotionally connected person, so I have trouble with scenes like that. But when I lost my loved one, I remember just laying on the floor and crying and yelling. Maybe that's something that only I would do, because I'm pathetic like that?

I'M SO GUILTY FOR KILLING OFF SWEET LITTLE BECCAAA!!

Hopefully it wasn't the _worst_ thing you've ever read? Also, I've always imagined Rath and Wil's relationship to be one that no one else understood, as the coupling is bizarre in itself.

Honestly, I prefer Wil over Rebecca. Am I the only one? Maybe because I'm so similar to Wil that I have a soft spot for him. I always tend to fall for the strong and silent type like Rath! I swear though, me and Wil are twins. Our personalities are exactly the same, and I'm not exaggerating. I think I've even said some of his lines from the game before I even bought it! So thats cool.

This story actually made me cry as I was writing it. I doubt it will have that effect on readers. Its mostly because the lines Wil said about his lungs burning and stuff, that whole paragraph is pretty much what I did. The story made me remember my loss, and so I cried.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I need it so much! I don't mind too badly with other stories if you don't review, but this one is slightly personal and I'd like to know how I dealt with something that wasn't fluffy.


End file.
